School Fundraiser
by writer-person2
Summary: The Eds are participating in a school fundraiser. The student who sells the most boxes of chocolate will win a special prize, and we all know how great the Eds are at selling things to people.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- My second Ed Edd n Eddy story. :) Sorry I took so long to write another one. I've been REALLY busy. This story takes place before the Big Picture Show.

Disclaimer- Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

Eddy groaned for the umpteenth time that day. He was so frustrated with how boring school could be. He could of been spending his day scamming other kids, but here he was stuck in this prison. At least it was his last class for the day.

He found it extremely difficult to focus on what the teacher was saying. He was too busy staring at the clock on the wall, silently cursing time for moving too slowly. It wasn't until Eddy heard the word 'money' being said by his teacher that all of his attention went to the instructor.

"So in order to raise money for the school, we will be having a fundraiser. All students are required to participate." said the teacher, a woman who looked to be in her thirties.

A few students groaned after hearing this.

"Money? Sweet!" Eddy shouted with excitement in his voice "What're we sellin'? Whatever it is, I'll have no problem with scamming the suck- I mean selling the items."

He then turned to face Ed who was sitting at his right, and he covered his mouth with his hand as he said in a hushed tone "_We'll be swimming in cash._"

"Actually Eddy," Double D began as he faced Eddy "The money that students earn from the fundraiser will be contributions for the school."

"That's correct Eddward." said the teacher "Students will not be allowed to keep any of the money earned."

Eddy paused for a moment, seemingly dumbfounded. He then groaned, yet again, and his expression of excitement was soon replaced by one of annoyance.

"If we don't get to keep any money, then what's the point of doing this stupid thing?!" said Eddy

"You are doing this to help your school. Don't you think that you, as students, should feel more enthusiastic about helping to improve the quality of your education?" said the teacher

All of the students, with the exception of Ed and Double D, held facial expressions that held either boredom or annoyance. Ed smiled vacantly, as usual, and Double D smiled with enthusiasm.

The teacher sighed "Well maybe you'll all feel more excited about this idea when you learn about the prize that is involved." There were a few looks of boredom replaced with confusion and curiosity.

"What prize?" asked Nazz

"Whichever student sells the most boxes of chocolate will win a free trip to the Jawbreaker factory."

"Jawbreakers?!" said Eddy, excitement returning to his voice.

"That is so rad!" said Nazz

"Awesome!" said Kevin

"Plank and I love jawbreakers!" said Jonny

"Chocolate!" yelled Ed with excitement.

"We're supposed to sell it, not eat it Ed." said Eddy

"Aww..." said Ed

The students chatted excitedly with one another about the fundraiser and it's prize.

"Children, settle down!" said the teacher, trying to quiet the chattering students. Once the room was quiet enough, the teacher spoke again.

"You may pick up the boxes of chocolate once you leave the classroom. You have two weeks to sell as many boxes as you can. Have fun!"

* * *

"Oh we'll have fun alright! We'll have fun when we win that free trip to the Jawbreaker factory!" said Eddy as he and his two companions exited the school building. They each held four boxes of chocolate.

"Eddy, this fundraiser wasn't created to be a competition. We're doing this to raise money to help to support our school." said Double D

"And eat chocolate!" Ed added

"Aw come on Sockhead! Don't tell me that you're not even a little interested in winning that free trip to the jawbreaker factory."

"Well..." Double D began "It would be quite intriguing to learn about the creation of the sweet, succulent orbs known as jawbreakers."

"Forget learning about them. I just wanna eat them! Speaking of eating," Eddy turned to face his tallest companion "Ed! Do _not_ eat the chocolate."

The Eds were arriving at the Cul-de-sac. They decided to immediately begin trying to sell the chocolate. They stopped in the center of the Cul-de-sac to discuss how they would persuade customers to buy the candy.

"This'll be easy." Eddy began "It'll be just like scamming the others. Ed, you stay quiet. Double D, you help them fill out the purchase forms. I'll do all the sweet-talking that'll get them interested."

"Eddy, I hardly believe that your 'scamming techniques' will work on adults." Double D began "Besides, there's really no need for us to put so much effort into trying to sell the candy. I'm sure that if we simply choose to be polite and honest, people will be willing to purchase our treats. It is, after all, a charitable donation to help support our school."

"They aren't just gonna buy our candy if we don't try to get their attention! We gotta give them a reason to buy our candy! When we knock on someone's door, I'll handle all the persuading, then once I pull them in, you just tell them how to fill out the forms."

Double D sighed "Very well, Why don't we start there." He pointed to a house at the end of the Cul-de-sac.

The Eds walked over to the house and rang the doorbell. They waited for a few moments before a man, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, answered the door.

"Good evening, sir, and may I say that you are one sophisticated-looking gentleman! And, what's that?" Eddy gestured to the man's shirt "A tie! Wow, you must be very professional! I bet you even work in a business. You know I'm quite a business man myself. So why don't we talk, business man to business man."

Double D rolled his eyes. The man cocked his head in confusion as Eddy continued.

"I'm willing to make you an offer. How would you like to purchase your very own box of chocolate? For a small fee of-"

"No thank you." The man closed his door before Eddy had the chance to say anything else to him. Double D turned to Eddy with his arms folded across his chest. He was clearly unimpressed.

"Flattery, Eddy? Is that really the way you plan on persuading people to buy our chocolate?"

"Flattery's one of the best methods of persuasion! That guy's just jealous of us." said Eddy

"Yeah" Ed chimed in "He was just grumpy because he didn't have any chocolate."

"Yeah, he was just jealous because we have all the chocolate and he didn't have any!" said Eddy

Double D face-palmed "Eddy, if he wanted to have chocolate, don't you think he would-Oh forget it. Let's just resume our quest to sell these boxes of chocolate."

The three misfits walked over to the house next door and rang the doorbell. Soon, a woman answered the door.

"Good afternoon Ma'am. You're looking very lovely today. You know what would make you look even better? Our teeth-whitening, fat-free, chocolate!"

"_Teeth-whitening Eddy_?" Double D whispered to Eddy, but his shorter friend ignored him and continued.

"It'll make your teeth look cleaner after just one bite. You'll never have to brush your teeth again! This wonderful product can be yours for just a small fee of-"

"No thank you." The woman said before closing her door.

"Why didn't she buy it, Eddy?" asked Ed, confusion in his voice.

"Maybe I should've told her that it can be used as a facial mask." said Eddy

"Eddy, she was obviously too smart to fall for your fib." Double D began "First flattery, now _lying_? Eddy, I disapprove of this. We shouldn't deceive our customers!"

"We're not lying to them. We're just finding ways to make them feel good about buying our chocolate. That doesn't mean I'm lying. Who knows? Maybe this stuff _does_ whiten teeth."

"You have no proof of that!"

"And you can't prove that I'm wrong. Look, we just had bad luck with the first two people. I'm sure we'll be selling chocolates in no time!"

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"Good afternoon sir. I must say, you look very strong. I bet you work out all the time! How would you like to buy our protein, muscle-building chocolate bars? They'll keep you fit and ready to-"

"No thanks."

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"Good evening sir. You look very tired. How would you like to buy our chocolate energy bars? They'll make you go from feeling tired to having the energy of a five year old! For a small fee of-"

"No thanks."

* * *

_Ding-dong!_

"Good evening, Mrs. Johnson. Have you lost weight? You have haven't you? You know how you should reward yourself? By buying a few boxes of our fat-free chocolate, that's how!" The woman began to close her door slowly, causing the Eds the look nervous.

"Uh, did I mention that it's fat-free? Because it is! You will not gain one pound from-" She closed the door. Eddy growled.

"Stupid, fat old Mrs. Johnson..." He muttered

"Eddy, lying to our customers clearly isn't working. Honesty is the best policy. We shouldn't try to deceive them."

"Why not?! We always lie when we scam the kids. That's why it's called scamming!" Eddy yelled in frustration and confusion.

"But this is different, Eddy. Adults aren't as easily fooled. It's best if we just choose to be polite and honest next time. Why don't we-Ed! You're not supposed to eat the chocolate!"

Eddy and Double D faced Ed, who had at least ten chocolate bars stuffed in his mouth.

"Sorry." said Ed, his voice came out muffled.

"You'd better be planning on paying for those Lumpy!" Eddy yelled angrily. Double D sighed.

"It's getting late, gentle men. Why don't we continue this tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, okay." Eddy grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-I'm sorry I took so long to update.

Disclaimer-Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

The next day after school, the Eds stood in the middle of the Cul-de-sac to discuss new ideas for how to sell the chocolate bars. Eddy groaned in frustration when he was reminded of yesterday's events.

"I can't believe we didn't sell any candy! And I can't believe that we're the only ones in our class who didn't sell any candy!"Eddy exclaimed in outrage.

"Well maybe we would have had better luck if you hadn't decided to lie to our customers, Eddy." Double D said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We lie all the time!"

"Yes, but lying is still never the best policy."

"Yeah, Eddy. Everyone knows that lying is best done in bed when sleeping." said Ed causing Double D and Eddy to stare at him for a moment.

"Um...right. Anyway, it's obvious that our methods for scamming the kids of the Cul-de-sac will not work if we use them on adults." said Double D.

"Then what should we do? How the heck are we gonna convince people to buy our candy?!" said Eddy

"Well it's obvious that our methods aren't working, so why don't we try observing the methods of others? We can observe the other children in our class as they sell their boxes of chocolate, and we can learn how to improve by watching them." said Double D

"So we watch them, then do what they do? That's not a bad idea...I like that!" Eddy grinned "C'mon boys, looks like we're going undercover!"

* * *

The Eds hid behind a mailbox as they spied on Rolf, who was currently about to sell a box of chocolates to people who lived in a house nearby.

"This is so cool! It's like we're spies or secret agents. It reminds me of a movie I saw called 'The Mysterious Detective from Outer Space part 2: The Search for Evil Tim'!" said Ed in excitement.

"_Will you keep it down!_" Eddy yelled/whispered "_You want Rolf to hear us? We have to be quiet._"

"_Gentlemen, someone's about to answer the door. Rolf is about to begin his attempt to sell the chocolates. We have to observe him._" Double D whispered.

"_Oh right. Pay attention Ed!_" Eddy whispered

Someone answered the door to the house that Rolf had been standing in front of, and Rolf began to speak.

"Hello, elder resident of the Cul-de-sac! May Rolf interest you in the idea of collecting boxes of teeth-rottening, cavity-producing, chocolate bars. In return you will give Rolf the money that I'm sure you worked very hard to make." said Rolf in a cheerful tone.

"...This guy sold more chocolate than _us_?" said Eddy

"Well...at least he's being honest..." said Double D

"Now before you consider saying no," Rolf continued "If causing your teeth to rot is not a good enough reason for you to buy these boxes of sugary products, then Rolf would like to offer his own personal services to you as well. If you were to say,_ think_ about purchasing one box, maybe Rolf could convince you by offering to mow your lawn or clean your windows for no extra fee. All you would have to do is purchase the chocolate."

"That weasel!" Eddy watched as Rolf successfully sold two boxes of chocolate. "No wonder he's selling more boxes than us! He's offering to do work for them too. Why didn't I think of that?!" Eddy exclaimed, no longer whispering.

"Yes, I must admit that his idea was quite clever." said Double D, who had taken out a note pad and pencil to take notes.

"Are we gonna mow that guy's lawn too Eddy?"said Ed

"There's no time for that. We gotta keep watching people to see what they do so we can do it too!"

* * *

The Eds peeked through the door of the fence that surrounded the house that Nazz was standing in front of. Soon after Nazz rung the doorbell, someone answered the door.

"Good afternoon, miss. Would you care to buy a box of chocolate? My school is having a fundraiser, and it would be really helpful if you would buy at least one box to help raise money for the school." Nazz said politely.

Eddy watched in amazement as she successfully sold a box of chocolates.

"Awesome!"Nazz beamed "Thanks, I really appreciate your support."

The Eds stared at Nazz dreamily as she walked past them, not noticing them, and she went to the next house.

"Isn't Nazz great?" said Eddy in a dreamy tone

"Her smile is quite enchanting." said Double D

"Nazz is pretty." said Ed

Double D cleared his throat, snapping out of his daze.

"So, what did we learn here Gentlemen?"

"Isn't Nazz great?" Eddy repeated, still in a trance

"Nazz is pretty." Ed repeated

"...Yes, well. Did you two learn anything?"

"Nazz is great isn't she?" said Eddy

"And pretty." Ed added

Double D sighed "Right...Anyway, while taking notes, I happened to notice that Nazz was very polite while speaking with her customer. You see, Eddy? It's very important to be kind and courteous when speaking with adults. We must show manners."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eddy, who was out of his trance, waved a hand in dismissal."I got it. Manners, whatever. Let's go spy on the next kid."

* * *

The Eds hid in a few bushes as they watched Sarah and Jimmy who were standing in front of a house nearby. Soon after Jimmy rang the doorbell, someone answered the door.

"Good evening, sir." Jimmy began "May we interest you in buying a few boxes of chocolate?"

"Our school is having a fundraiser." Sarah continued "We would really appreciate it if you were willing to buy a few boxes so we can use the money to help our school." Sarah then looked down with a sad expression. "If you don't want to...we understand." Jimmy gave the customer a pleading look with puppy-dog eyes.

"But we really want you to help our school. If you did, it would help them to afford new books for us. Maybe, new books would help to improve our education." said Jimmy

"We really want to get a better education." Sarah continued. She looked like she was about to cry. "If you can't help us...w-we understand, but all we need i-is for you to buy just a few boxes of chocolate for a small fee...We'd really appreciate it, and it would be a very helpful donation for our school."

"So can you please buy a few boxes of chocolates for us?" said Jimmy

"Pleeeeeaaaaase? Jimmy and Sarah asked simultaneously

"Baby sister..." Ed looked like he was about to cry too.

"Ed, is something the matter?" Double D asked in a concerned tone

"Baby sister is sad. Ed must comfort her!" Ed was about to get out of the bushes to run to Sarah's aid, but Eddy grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"_She's faking, you idiot! You gotta stay down. You want them to see us?!_" Eddy whispered

"Thank you, and have a nice day." The Eds heard Sarah say in a surprisingly angelic voice.

"I can't believe it. They just sold four boxes!" said Eddy

"It seems that Sarah and Jimmy have learned to deploy the guilt method, along with using methods of cuteness to-"

"_Who in their right mind would think that Sarah is cute?!_" Eddy whispered. Ed chuckled.

"Stop tickling me Eddy. Ha ha!" said Ed

"_What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything!_" Eddy whispered.

"Maybe you've just gotten a leaf from this bush in your shirt Ed." said Double D

"I think it's moving." Ed looked down, and his eyes widened when he saw what was crawling on him.

"S-S-SP-SP-SPIDER!" Ed shouted, jumping at least 4 feet in the air. He began to run away, taking part of the bushes with him, revealing that Double D and Eddy were also hiding in them. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Ed, Be careful!" Double D called, soon chasing after him. "Don't you hurt that innocent bug, Ed!" Sarah and Jimmy turned towards where the bushes were after hearing all the commotion. Seeing that only part of the bushes remained, along with Eddy who was holding the notepad that Double D had dropped, Sarah growled.

"Hey, get back here! We've got more kids to spy on!" Eddy called after his friends, not noticing the angry red-head behind him.

"What do mean spying? What were you three doing?!" Sarah yelled.

"None of your business, Sarah!" Eddy yelled at her. Jimmy walked up and looked at the notepad that was in Eddy's hands.

"What's this? 'Better methods for selling candy' " Jimmy read from the notepad before he gasped in realization. "I think they were trying to steal our ideas for selling the chocolates, Sarah!"

"What?!" Sarah yelled, outraged.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Cul-de-sac, Double D had finally caught up with Ed. Ed had stopped running to let Double D attempt to gently remove the bug from his arm. Ed closed his eyes and looked away in fear like a child who is about to get a shot.

"There's no need to worry anymore, Ed. The spider is no longer on you." Double D said as he let the spider free. Ed calmed down and opened his eyes.

"Spiders are scary Double D..." said Ed

"Spiders aren't so bad, Ed. They-" Double D began but suddenly stopped when he realized that something was missing.

"Ed, Have you seen my notepad?" He asked while looking around on the ground to see if he had dropped it.

"Hi, Eddy!" Ed said cheerfully. Eddy, who had scratches all over him from a recent encounter with Sarah, scowled as he approached his friends.

"Eddy, what happened to you?" Double D asked in a worried tone.

"After you two left, Sarah found out that we were spying on her and Curly-Q! That little twerp attacked me, and she ripped up the page of your notepad that had the ideas on it!" Eddy yelled while holding up Double D's notepad, which was now missing a page. "Sarah's such a spoiled brat! How can anyone think that she's innocent enough to buy candy from? And she's not even old enough to be in our class! She shouldn't even be participating in the fundraiser!"

"Well, she and Jimmy may not be in our class, but they do still attend our school. It's safe to assume that all students in the entire school are required to participate, no matter what grade the student is in."

"Oh great! More competition." Eddy said sarcastically.

"Well, why don't we continue trying to gather information by observing the others?" said Double D

"Fine, who's next?" said Eddy

"How about Jonny?" said Ed

"Nah, let's skip him. The kid creeps me out..." said Eddy

* * *

The Eds watched from behind a mailbox as Kevin rung the doorbell of a house nearby. This time, Eddy held the notepad while Double D looked through a pair of binoculars. He figured that it would be a good idea to pay close attention to the facial expressions shown by the students who were selling the most candy. After all, he did want to test his theory that students who smiled at their customers would be most successful with selling their boxes of chocolates. Soon after Kevin rung the doorbell, someone answered the door.

The Eds were surprised to find that Kevin didn't seem to have any special method for selling his candy. He spoke politely, but he didn't say anything out of the ordinary. He didn't lie or use flattery like Eddy. He didn't offer to do chores for his customer like Rolf. He didn't use the puppy-dog eyes like Sarah and Jimmy.

The only thing he did that was worth remembering was smile and speak politely like Nazz. Eddy watched in confusion as he successfully sold two boxes.

"How the heck did Kevin manage to sell any boxes of chocolate? He didn't even_ do_ anything!" said Eddy

"I disagree, Eddy. While Kevin may not have used any methods of trickery to deceive his customer, he still spoke politely and smiled."

"Kevin smiled? Yeah right!" Eddy said in disbelief "He never smiles when we're around."

"I can't imagine why." Double D muttered, sarcastically.

"Let me see those!" Eddy snatched the binoculars from Double D's hands "You must've been holding them upside down...Hey, where'd Shovel-Chin go?" Eddy looked around when he noticed that Kevin was now gone.

"Can I see?" Ed asked, taking the binoculars out of Eddy's hands.

"Hey!" said Eddy in an annoyed tone.

"Whoa! Everything looks so tiny, guys!" said Ed

"Ed, you're looking through them the wrong way." Double said while helping Ed look through the binoculars correctly. He then looked back toward the house that Kevin had been standing in front of only a minute ago.

"That's strange...Kevin _has_ disappeared." said Double D

"I wonder where he went." said Ed

"What are you dorks doing?" said Kevin, who just suddenly appeared behind the trio. The Eds jumped in surprise before turning around to face Kevin.

"Uh...nothing." They answered simultaneously. Kevin looked at them suspiciously before shrugging.

"Whatever, I've got candy to sell." Kevin began to walk away. Double D, showing good sportsmanship, decided to wish Kevin luck with his goal to sell boxes of chocolates.

"Good luck selling chocolates, Kevin." Double D called after him.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it!" Eddy said tauntingly, a smirk on his face. Kevin stopped in his tracks before turning around to face the Eds and walking back toward them with a glare in his eyes that was directed at Eddy.

"Like you're one to talk, Dorky! You three couldn't sell something even if it was free!" Kevin yelled, causing Eddy's smirk to turn into a scowl.

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet that _we'll_ win that free trip to the jawbreaker factory, and _you_ won't!" Eddy yelled.

"You're on! How much are we betting? Let me guess, something that you can actually afford? Two pennies? A nickel?" Kevin taunted

"Two dollars!" Eddy shouted

"Deal!" They shook hands. Eddy turned to face his friends.

"C'mon boys, we've got a contest to win!"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kevin began "Weren't you listening to the teacher? The _student_ who sells the most chocolate gets to go on that trip. Not _students._ Only _one_ person gets to go to the jawbreaker factory, and that student's gonna be me."

Kevin smirked when he saw the shocked expressions that the Eds had after realizing that he was right. The teacher _did_ say that only one student could win that trip to the jawbreaker factory, and the Eds had been planning to go there together. Kevin hopped on his bike, which appeared out of nowhere, and rode away.

"Later, Dorks!" he called

The Eds stared after him for a few moments before the new information that he gave them finally sunk in.

"...It seems that we will be unable to go to the jawbreaker factory together, gentlemen." said Double D with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I still gotta win that contest..." said Eddy "I _need_ to go to the jawbreaker factory, but uh I can bring you guys back a couple of jawbreakers."

"Aww, but_ I_ wanted to go there, Eddy!" Ed whined

"As did I. I still think it would be intriguing to learn about the creation and the production of jawbreakers." said Double D. Eddy scowled.

"_You_ guys want to go on that trip? So, I guess you're against me now, huh?" said Eddy causing Double D to frown.

"O-of course not, Eddy! We're your friends. It's just that we-"

"And you knew about it all along, didn't you?" Eddy pointed an accusing finger at his sock-wearing friend. "You're the smart one! I bet you already knew that this contest could only have one winner! You've just been distracting me all day by making me watch everyone else. That's why I still haven't sold any chocolate today. You're slowing me down on purpose!" Eddy yelled. Double D gasped in shock.

"I can't believe that you would even _suggest_ such a thing! I would never! I was trying to _help_ you, Eddy!" said Double D

"Well, I don't need help from either of you traitors!" Double D sighed

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, then we can try to sell the chocolates individually. I'll see you tomorrow at school." said Double D before walking home.

"Fine!" said Eddy before walking home.

Ed looked at the homes of his two best friends with a sad expression before walking home.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- I'm so sorry for taking a while to update again! :(

Disclaimer- Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

A few days passed and Double D and Eddy still refused to speak to each other Ed was beginning to feel really worried. It wasn't unusual for him to see his two friends argue, but usually they would make up in less than a day. The day that Eddy made the bet with Kevin had been a Tuesday.

It was now Friday and the two Eds still refused to talk to each other They would avoid each other in the school and sometimes glare at each other but no words were ever exchanged. Ed had tried to reason with the two of them, but both Eddy and Double D were too stubborn to forgive each other.

After school, the Eds continued trying to sell their boxes of chocolates without working together. Ed had sold only four boxes over the past few days, but he was still having more luck selling his boxes since he began to sell them without Eddy. He found it very helpful when he followed Double D's advice to not eat any of the chocolates himself.

Double D had also sold more chocolate over the past few days. He had sold a total of ten boxes, and he found that it was easy to sell the boxes as long as he simply spoke to his customers in a calm and polite manner. Though he still hadn't sold as many boxes as most of the other children of the Cul-de-sac, Double D was still content in knowing that he was able to sell at least_ one_ box of chocolates in the past few days.

Eddy was having trouble selling his chocolate. He still hadn't sold even one box of chocolate. It infuriated him to no end knowing that he was the only student in his class who hadn't sold sold any chocolate. He just didn't understand. He had tried everything! He lied to his customers, he used flattery and gave fake compliments, he wore a business suit one day to show his customers how serious he was about selling the chocolates, he even tried setting up a scam in an attempt to try to sell his chocolates to the children of the Cul-de-sac.

They merely laughed at him and claimed that it was a dumb idea to try to sell chocolates to those competing against him. This only angered him further. He was also beginning to worry that his chances of winning the trip to the jawbreaker factory and winning the bet with Kevin were slim. He was feeling so desperate that on Friday after school, he actually began to beg the other children of the Cul-de-sac to share with him some of the money that they earned selling the chocolate and to write down the names of some of their customers on his order forms so it would seem as if Eddy had sold some of his boxes.

"Hey, Rolf!" Eddy greeted the blue-haired boy "We're pals right? How about you do a pal a favor and share some of your money with me so I can tell the teacher that I sold some of my candy?"

"Sorry, Ed-boy, but Rolf cannot allow himself to fall for your trickery. This contest is, how you say, every man for himself, yes?" said Rolf

"Aw C'mon!" Eddy whined "One box! At least give me enough money so it can look like I sold_ one box_!"

"Rolf does not have time to deal with your foolishness Ed-boy." Rolf said before walking away. Eddy groaned, but he soon spotted Jonny and tried to get his attention.

"Hey, Jonny!" Jonny turned to face Eddy "You know what would be fun? The two of us could sell chocolates together! That way, we could sell more candy in less time! We should also split the money we earn! What do you say? We could make a great team!" Jonny paused for a moment as he seemed to consider Eddy's idea.

"...Nice try Eddy! Plank says that we don't need a no-neck chump like you to help us by trying to steal our money!"

"Aw c'mon!" Eddy groaned before Jonny walked away. "Lousy piece of wood..." Eddy growled

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Cul-de-sac, Double D had just sold another box of chocolates. He was just about to go to another house to sell another box when he noticed Ed standing in front of a house with his boxes of chocolates. Double D was curious to know how much progress Ed had made selling his boxes, so he decided to walk over to his taller friend and ask him.

"Hello, Ed." Double D greeted with a smile. Ed turned to face him, and a huge smile spread across his face when he saw his hat-wearing friend. Unable to contain his excitement, Ed gave Double D a huge bear-hug.

"Hi, Double D!" To say that Ed was happy to speak to one of his two best friends would be an understatement. Eddy and Double D had spent the past few days avoiding each other and in doing so, they both inadvertently began to spend less time around Ed as well. He had really begun to miss the two of them, and this became obvious to Double D as he struggled to breathe in Ed's tight grasp.

"Ed...I can't...breathe" Double D said as he struggled for air.

"Oh, Sorry Double D." Ed said as he released the hat-wearing Ed. After a minute of trying to catch his breath, Double D began to speak again.

"So, how has your goal to sell the boxes of chocolate been going, Ed?"

"Not so good today." Ed said with a sad expression "I keep ringing the doorbell of this house, but for some reason no one will answer." Ed said while gesturing to the house that the two Eds were currently standing in front of. Double D looked at Ed with a surprised expression before looking back and forth between the taller boy and the house that he was gesturing. Double D then sighed.

"Ed, this is your house." said Double D causing Ed to look back at the house in confusion before giving a smile of recognition after a moment.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Double D!" said Ed. Double D face-palmed

"...Maybe I should help you sell some of your boxes Ed."

"Okay!" Ed said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy was sitting in front of his house and trying to think of a way to sell his boxes of chocolates.

"_I'm running out of ideas._" He thought glumly "_I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything..._" He was beginning to feel hopeless. He was still the only person who was unable to sell one box...Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Eddy's head as he had an idea. Unfortunately, it was a very dangerous idea that Eddy didn't agree with at all...but he figured that if he played his cards right, this idea just might help him to win to contest.

Eddy hesitated, momentarily wondering if it was really worth the trouble or not, before deciding to go through with the idea. Though he knew that he would soon regret his decision, he desperately wanted to win the trip to the jawbreaker factory and win the bet with Kevin.

"_I'm gonna kick myself for this later..._" Eddy thought in frustration as he stood up and began walking away from his house, through the forest, and in the direction of the Trailer park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D and Ed had just sold one of Ed's boxes of chocolates in another part of the Cul-de-sac. The two would take turns trying to sell their boxes, and they were making good progress by doing so. Double D gave Ed a script or two to help him make normal conversation with his customers, and this also proved helpful.

"Nice work, Ed." Double D congratulated "You've made great progress."

"Thanks Double D!" Ed smiled before pausing for a moment as he seemed to ponder something. "Double D...?" Ed began, his voice slightly hesitant.

"Yes, Ed?"

"...Are you still mad at Eddy?"

Double D paused at the question...It was a question that he had actually been asking himself a lot lately. He still hadn't really figured out the answer. On one hand, he still felt hurt that Eddy had called he and Ed traitors, but on the other hand, he really wanted to make amends with his shorter friend. He couldn't stand it when they argued and as upset as he was about Eddy's remark, he had to admit that he was really beginning to miss spending time with both of his friends.

"No...not really. Perhaps we should talk to him. Maybe we can all go back selling chocolates together as friends again." Double D said as he smiled at the thought before turning his head to look around the Cul-de-sac.

"Yay! We are all friends once more!" Ed said in excitement.

"Strange...I thought I saw Eddy outside earlier." Double D said in confusion at not having found his shorter friend anywhere near trying to sell his boxes of chocolates. "By any chance did you happen to see where Eddy went, Ed?"

"I haven't a clue Double D."

"Very well. I'm sure we'll find him around here somewhere. Let's stop selling the boxes for a while, Ed, in favor of finding Eddy." Double D suggested

* * *

At the trailer park, Eddy had just arrived in front of the Kanker sisters' trailer. He was sweating profusely, and he gulped nervously as he knocked on the door of the Kankers' trailer. He soon heard the Kanker sisters' yelling voices as they argued over who should answer the door.

"Get the door May!" said Marie

"Why do I have to get it?" said May

"Because I said so!" Marie retorted

"Well, I don't want to get it!" May yelled

"Would you two shut up?! Somebody get the door already!" Lee yelled

"Why don't you get it, Lee?!" said Marie

"Because you're already in front of it." said Lee

"What do you mean I'm-" Marie's voice was cut off by the sound of a loud BAM. Eddy took a few steps away from the door to the Kankers' trailer as it began to shake violently. It had become obvious that Lee must've literally thrown her sister into the door. After a few more moments, the door was finally answered by Marie, who looked a bit beaten up from her encounter with the door. Upon seeing Eddy standing there, a huge grin spread across Marie's face.

"Hey Lee, looks like we've got company!" Marie said with mischief in her voice. Lee and May peeked over Marie's shoulders in curiosity before huge, sinister grins spread across their faces. Eddy shivered in fear.

* * *

Author's Note-Please Review! :) I'll try to have the next chapter up this week.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note-This chapter is long...Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer-Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

The Kanker sisters spent an hour chasing Eddy around their trailer and trying to kiss him. After he finally convinced them to stop, Eddy told the Kankers all about his problem with trying to sell the chocolates. He was still nervous about the idea of asking for their help, but he kept reminding himself that drastic times called for drastic measures. Plus, he _really_ wanted to go on the trip to the jawbreaker factory and win the bet with Kevin.

The four were currently sitting on the couch in the Kankers' living room as Eddy finished explaining his predicament.

"So, you want us to help you get some money for that stupid fundraiser the school's having?" Lee asked after Eddy finished his explanation.

"Yeah. So, will you do it?" Eddy asked

"What's in it for us?" asked Marie

"W-what do want?" Eddy asked in fear, already having a good idea of what the sisters would ask for.

"You must be pretty desperate to come to us." Lee began while smirking "Are you willing to do _anything_ for the money?"

"Oooh! You should make him eat worms Lee!" May suggested

"Shut up May!" Lee barked at her sister before turning her attention back to Eddy. "How about a date?" Lee asked slyly, causing Eddy to shiver.

"Yeah!" Marie agreed "_Three_ dates. You with Lee, Me with Double D-"

"And me with big Ed!" May said while sighing dreamily.

"Ed and Sockhead aren't talking to me, so I can't get them to go on dates with you." said Eddy

"Well..." Lee began before grabbing Eddy by the collar and pulling him closer until their faces were only a few inches apart. "How 'bout just you and me then?" She said seductively

"No way!" Marie cut in "We want dates too!" she said, gesturing to herself and May.

"Yeah!" May agreed "I want a date with big Ed!" Lee growled at her sisters and let go of Eddy.

"Fine!" she barked in anger "Guess we'll have to think of something else for you to do for us."

"I know! How about we make him our personal slave!" Marie suggested causing Eddy to sweat.

"Yeah! He can do chores for us and do whatever we say!" May added

"Yeah..." Lee grinned "I like that idea. What do you say, little man? Are willing to be our slave if we get you the money you need?"

Eddy didn't like the idea of being a slave for the three bullies, so he hesitated before making his decision. The idea of being forced to do whatever they say made him nervous, but he _really_ wanted to go on that trip to the jawbreaker factory. He figured it would all be worth it in the end, so he agreed.

"Fine, but only for one day!" said Eddy

"Three days!" said Marie

"No way! How do I know that you'll get me the money before the contest ends?! For all I know, you might not be able to get the money at all!" Eddy said indignantly

"Oh, we know a guy..." Lee said slyly "We'll get the money, and we'll have it by tomorrow. After that, you have to be our slave for two days!"

"...Deal." Eddy agreed hesitantly

"Good. Meet us in the forest tomorrow at noon. We'll have both the money and a list of things for you to do ready for you by then."

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D and Ed had spent the rest of the day looking for Eddy. They tried to ask the other children if they had seen him, but no one seemed to know what the shortest Ed had been up to for the entire day.

"I hope Eddy's okay, Double D. What if we can't find him because he was eaten by Evil Tim?!" Ed worried

"Don't worry, Ed. I'm sure Eddy's safe wherever he is." Double D assured, even though he too felt a bit worried about his missing friend. He felt it was best to try to appear calm to keep from worrying Ed even further.

It was getting darker outside, and Double D felt it was best for the two to go home. He sighed since he was still worried about Eddy, but he knew that his and Ed's parents would most likely not want them to stay out too late.

"It's getting late, Ed. Perhaps we should stop our search for the night and resume looking for Eddy tomorrow."

"Okay." Ed said in sadness

The two friends then went to their respective homes. Immediately after, Eddy appeared back in the Cul-de-sac after leaving the Kankers' trailer. His face was covered in lipstick, and his shirt was torn in a few places. After he'd made the deal with them, they had continued trying to kiss him.

Eddy growled in frustration as he wiped away some of the lipstick that was on his face and walked to his own house.

"_I should've known they'd try to do something even after we made the deal._" Eddy muttered, angrily.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Eddy met up with the Kankers in the forest at noon. The Kankers had with them a jar filled with one and five dollar bills. When Eddy saw the jar, he stared at it in awe.

"How much is in there?" He asked without taking his eyes off the jar.

"Enough to make it look like you sold at least 30 boxes of chocolates." said Lee

Eddy drooled as he stared at the money in the jar. He made an attempt to reach out and grab the jar, but before he could, Lee raised the jar high to keep Eddy from reaching it.

"Not so fast! Before we give you the money, you have to do every chore on our list." said Lee

Marie then pulled out a long sheet of paper with a list of chores written on it. Eddy groaned in frustration but accepted the list anyway, knowing that he had to listen to the sisters or else he wouldn't get what he wanted.

"Fine!" Eddy groaned before following the Kanker sisters to their trailer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed and Double D were just beginning to look for Eddy again. They would've began their search earlier, but Double D had to finish his chores first. As much as he wanted to find Eddy, he still had to take care of his responsibilities first. The first place that Ed and Double D searched for Eddy was, of course, Eddy's house. Eddy's parents were at work, so Double D and Ed had to use the key that Eddy had given them to get in. The two were currently in Eddy's room.

"Have you found any clues as to where Eddy might have ventured off to, Ed?" said Double D, who was looking under Eddy's bed.

"Nope, and he's not in here." Ed said while looking in the inside of a cup. Ed then picked up a vase and began to look inside of it.

"I'm perplexed, Ed. I was sure that Eddy would be here. It's Saturday, and Eddy usually likes to sleep in on Saturdays." Double D said as he scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Oh no! It's devouring my head!" Double D turned to face Ed and sighed when he saw that Ed had his entire head stuck inside the vase.

"Ed, how on earth did you manage to- Here stay still, Ed. I'll try to get it off." Double D then tried to pull the vase off of Ed's head, but he struggled because he wasn't very strong.

"Get it off! It's gonna eat my head!"

"Ed, stay calm!" Ed began to flail his arms in panic, and he accidentally hit Double D, knocking him over. "Ow!"

Ed then ran around the house yelling "Get it off!"

Double D stood up, rubbing his head before looking up to see Ed running around.

"Ed, wait!" Double D called as he chased after his taller friend who continued to run around his shorter friend's house.

* * *

At the Kankers' trailer, Eddy grumbled to himself, angrily, as he mopped the floor of the Kankers' living room. The Kanker sisters were currently watching TV in their living room. Eddy was just about finished mopping when he heard Lee's voice.

"Hey Eddy, you missed a spot." She said with a grin before pouring soda from a can onto the once cleaned floor. Eddy growled at her before mopping up the mess.

"Hey Eddy," said May, who was holding a big bowl of pudding "You missed another spot." she said before pouring the entire bowl of pudding onto the floor. Eddy groaned loudly in frustration, fighting the urge to scream at the mean sisters. They merely giggled in response to his anger.

* * *

After finally getting the vase off Ed's head, Double D and Ed left Eddy's house to look for him outside. The two were currently looking for him in the lane.

"Any sign of him, Ed?" Double D asked while looking around.

"Nope, he's not in here." Ed said while standing inside and looking inside of a nearby dumpster. Double D looked in Ed's direction and gagged when he saw that Ed was inside the dumpster.

"Ed, please get out of there. It's highly unsanitary." Ed did as he was told and the two continued to walk down the lane until they were at the creek.

"I wonder where he could be..." Double D murmured as he continued to look around. He was beginning to worry that Eddy may have been avoiding the two of them because he was still angry with them. He really wanted to talk to his shorter friend again to make amends, but so far, he was nowhere to be found.

Double D was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a loud _SPLASH!_ He turned to face the creek, and he saw that Ed had just jumped in it.

"Ed, what are you doing?!"

"You said the dumpster wasn't clean, Double D. Well now I'm taking a bath." Ed said with a smile that showed that he was proud of his own idea. Double D sighed in exasperation.

"While I'm happy that you're trying to take care of your hygiene, I don't think that now would be the best time to take a bath, Ed. Besides, it wouldn't make much of a difference without soap-"

"SOAP?! NO! NO SOAP! SOAP BAD FOR ED!" Ed yelled as he jumped out of the creek and ran in another direction.

"Ed, wait!" Double D called as he, once again, chased after his chicken-loving friend.

* * *

At the Kankers' trailer, it was lunchtime, and Eddy was ordered to make spaghetti and meatballs. He was currently having trouble doing so because he had never cooked that particular dish before. He was in the kitchen, stirring a big pot of the spaghetti and sauce. He wasn't sure what to put in the sauce so he just sprinkled in a bunch of random spices and added in whatever other ingredients he could find nearby. The Kankers, who were watching TV, were beginning to grow impatient.

"Hurry up will ya'?"Marie called "I'm starving in here!"

"Yeah, hurry up, chef! What's taking so long?!" yelled Lee.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses!" Eddy growled in response before entering the living room with three plates of spaghetti and setting them on the table in front of the Kankers. As soon as he set them down, the Kankers each grabbed a plate and began to wolf down the spaghetti After a few bites, they stopped eating and froze, their eyes wide.

"Well, what do you think?" Eddy said, smiling proudly because the Kankers must have really liked his cooking to gobble down the spaghetti so fast.

"It's gross!"said Marie

"This stinks!" said Lee

"It tastes like garbage!" said May

"You would know." Marie said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Marie!" said May

"You shut up, May!" said Marie. While her sisters argued, Lee spoke to Eddy.

"You're gonna have to make us more food cuz' this tastes terrible!" she said while crossing her arms.

"Are you serious?! No way! I'm not gonna-!"

"Or, you could just go home now and not get any money for the fundraiser." Lee said with a smirk.

"...Fine, I'll make you some more food!" Eddy said while glaring at her.

"Oh, and clean up this mess when you're done." Lee said before dumping her and her sisters' plates of spaghetti on the floor, causing her sisters to stop arguing and laugh at Eddy's obviously annoyed expression. The con-artist growled and went back into the kitchen, reminding himself that it would all be worth it to win the bet with Kevin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D and Ed were looking for Eddy at the playground. They were near a tree when they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha' doin'?" The two Eds looked up to see Jonny, who had his head stuck between two tree branches.

"Hi, Jonny!" said Ed

"Good evening, Jonny. By any chance, have you seen Eddy anywhere near here today?"

"Nope, I haven't, and Plank says he hasn't seen that no-neck chump since yesterday."

Double D sighed "Very well. Thank you, Jonny." he said before he and Ed walked away from Jonny in disappointment. They walked over to the swing-set, and they both each sat down on a swing. They remained silent for a few moments, making it obvious that they were both deep in thought about something. After a few moments of silence, Ed spoke up.

"What are we gonna do, Double D? Eddy's been missing for a while now. What if he really _was_ eaten by a monster?" He said with worry in his voice.

"I'm sure we'll find him eventually, Ed. Maybe there's an easier way to search for him that we just haven't tried yet..."

"...Maybe we could make posters with Eddy's picture on them and hang them around the Cul-de-sac. We could tell everyone that he's missing, and hopefully they'll care enough to help us look for him." said Ed, causing Double D to stare at him in shock.

"Why Ed, that's a wonderful idea." he said as he began to smile "How were you able to think of it so quickly?"

"Think of what?"

"..Um"

"Gravy!"

"Nevermind...Let's just get started on making the posters."

* * *

A few hours later at the Kankers' trailer, Eddy grumbled to himself angrily as he washed the dishes in the kitchen. After he'd made the first pot of spaghetti, he had to keep making more spaghetti until the Kankers were satisfied with its taste. He had made a total of four pots of spaghetti, and to add to his frustration, Lee had made him give her a foot massage after he was finished cooking. (And he was pretty sure that he would be traumatized for life after the experience.) The Kankers seemed to be trying to make it so Eddy would have more work to do, so they kept giving him more dishes to wash.

Marie, who was getting bored with watching TV, decided that it would be funny to throw her glass plate at Eddy because she wanted to add to his work, but she didn't feel like getting up to give him the plate to wash.

"Hey Eddy, Wash this!" she said as she threw the plate at him, causing him to duck quickly as he yelped in surprise. The plate smashed as it hit the wall behind him. May grinned in amusement, and she decided to join her sister in taunting the scammer.

"Yeah, butler-boy! Wash our dishes!" She said before throwing her own plate at Eddy, causing him to duck again.

"Yeah! Wash this, Eddy!" Lee joined in, throwing her own plate at Eddy. Eddy ducked once more, the plate missed him again, causing him to smile triumphantly.

"Ha you missed m-!" SMASH! Eddy was cut off when he was suddenly hit by three plates being thrown by the Kankers at the same time, causing him to fall over. The Kankers howled with laughter. Eddy stood up growling lowly, and dangerously. He was so fed up with the Kankers' antics. They had been doing everything in their power to irritate him all day. He could no longer hold in the frustration.

"THAT'S IT!" Eddy yelled as he grabbed three plates and threw one at each sister. The sisters continued to laugh, unaware of the plates that were coming toward them, until one plate hit May, causing her to fall over.

"Huh?" Marie said in surprise before she too was hit by a plate. Before Lee was hit, she ducked, effectively avoiding being hit.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" She said as she gave Eddy a challenging grin "Alright. Bring it on, shrimp!" she yelled as she picked up a plate and threw it at Eddy.

"DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!" Eddy yelled as he ducked the plate being thrown at him and picked up another plate, throwing it at Lee. Soon, glass plates were flying everywhere, in what could only be described as a war with Eddy versus the Kankers. Eddy, who was still in the kitchen near the dishes, had easy access to all of the plates, so it was easy for him to throw more plates more rapidly. The Kankers, on the other hand, didn't have as many plates near them in the living room, so they usually had to wait for Eddy to throw plates in their direction before they had ammo to throw at him.

One would think that the sisters would be the ones who were having more luck during the fight since it was, after all, three against one. But Eddy, being so frustrated after being bossed around by the Kankers all day, was throwing the plates at a speed too fast for the Kankers to handle. Soon the sisters had to duck behind the couch for protection as Eddy threw the plates too fast for them to have time to duck _and_ throw their own plates at him. They continued trying to throw plates at Eddy by popping up from behind the couch whenever they wanted to aim their plates at the con-artist, but soon, it got to the point where Eddy was throwing the plates so fast that the Kankers didn't have enough time to throw their own plates at him because they would get hit by a plate thrown by Eddy the very second they chose to pop their heads up from behind the couch.

Soon, Eddy was the only one throwing plates. He was too angry to notice that the Kankers had stopped throwing plates at him. He wanted nothing more than to use this opportunity to get revenge on them for torturing him all day, and as angry as he was, he also felt a bit of relief at being able to finally let out all of the frustration that had built up over the course of that day. He continued to throw plates at the Kankers until all of the plates that were in the kitchen had been thrown and smashed into pieces in the living room.

When he had run out of plates, Eddy, who now had scratches all over him from the broken glass, went into the living room and looked behind the couch to see the Kankers laying under a big pile of broken plates, with scratches all over them and stars floating around each of their heads as they tried to regain their senses. Eddy smiled victoriously.

"HA! I WIN!" said Eddy. Soon the Kankers regained their senses, and they each stood up from the pile. May and Marie glared at Eddy, while Lee just smirked at him.

"Great job." Lee said before pulling a broom from behind her back and handing it to Eddy. "Here's your trophy." Eddy stared at her dumbfounded for a few moments, while Marie and May grinned in understanding.

"Yeah, you've got a lot of cleaning to do." said Marie

"Time for you to get back to work." said May

Eddy was soon engulfed by anger, causing him to let out a loud yell of frustration.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Later that night in the Cul-de-sac, Ed and Double D had just finished hanging up all of the posters that they had made earlier. Instead of a photo of Eddy, each poster had a hand-drawn picture of Eddy that looked pretty similar to an actual photo of him. Under the picture was a description that read '_Dear Cul-de-sac residents, it seems that our friend Eddy has gone missing. We ask that you please assist us in our search for him. -Sincerely, Double D and Ed._'

At least that's what the description said on the posters made by Double D. The posters made by Ed had descriptions that read '_Deer frends, Me and Duble Dee r sad becuz Edy is lost. It wuld make us reely hapy if yu helped us look 4 him. -Luv Ed and Duble Dee._'

"Your spelling is atrocious, Ed..." Double D said as he read one of the posters made by Ed.

"Do you think we'll find Eddy tomorrow, Double D?" said Ed

"Don't worry, Ed. I'm sure we'll find Eddy soon." Double D assured him, though he himself was a bit unsure. Soon the two Eds parted for their homes, bidding each other farewell for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kankers' trailer, Eddy ran around chasing Lee, as she had taken his wallet.

"Give me back my wallet!" Lee just grinned as she continued to run away from him.

"What do you care? It's empty anyway."

"Why you!" Eddy ran toward her at full speed, and she stopped running. Just as Eddy was getting close to her, Lee tossed the wallet, and Marie suddenly appeared behind Eddy and caught it. Eddy turned around to see Marie grinning while holding his wallet.

"Hey!" he yelled in annoyance before chasing after Marie, who began to run in another direction. Lee and May giggled as they watched in amusement. Soon, Eddy came close to Marie, and Marie tossed the wallet to May.

She giggled and said "You can't catch me!" as Eddy chased after her. She ran up the stairs, and Eddy followed. When he was near her, she tossed the wallet back to Lee who was still downstairs. Eddy groaned and turned to run back downstairs. When he was at the top of the stairs and about to run down, Marie suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tripped him with her foot.

"Oops." she said with a mischievous grin. Eddy yelped in surprise as he fell down the stairs, tumbling, until he hit the floor with a painful _Thud!_ Eddy moaned in pain as his vision darkened, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

The next morning, Eddy woke up to the sound of the television on in the Kankers' living room. He stood up from the floor, where he was laying, and turned to see the Kanker sisters sitting on the couch as they watched TV. Eddy groaned as he slowly began to remember the events of the previous day, from the beginning of the day when he agreed to do chores for the Kankers in order to get money for the fundraiser, to the Kankers stealing his wallet and causing him to fall down the stairs at the end of the day. The sound of his groan startled the Kankers and caused them to turn in his direction.

"About time you woke up." said Lee, who stood up and walked towards Eddy. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you can't sleep on the job? Now that you're up, it's time for you to get back to work." Eddy glared at her.

"Hold up! The deal was that if I do chores for you three for two days, you'll give me money!"

"Right. _Two_ days. You can count can't you?" Lee mocked causing Eddy to growl.

"Well since I got one day over with, I think it's fair that I get at least half of the money now." Eddy said indignantly.

"No way! How do I know that you won't just skip out of here as soon as you get some of the money?"

"Because I need _all_ of it. Besides, how do I know that you'll pay me at all at the end of the day?" Eddy countered. Lee thought about what Eddy said for a few moments before making a decision.

"Fine." she said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the jar of money. She opened the jar, took out the money, counted it, and gave Eddy half before putting the rest back in the jar. Eddy smiled widely as he stared at the money in his hands. Watching him stare at the money, Lee remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Here's your wallet, Skipper!" Lee handed him his wallet and grinned as the smile on Eddy's face disappeared and was replaced with a glare.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cul-de-sac, Double D and Ed, who had just come outside, were discussing possible places that they could look for Eddy.

"We haven't searched the Junkyard yet." said Double D

The two Eds were about to go to the Junkyard when they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"What are you dorks up to now?" They turned around to see Kevin holding up one of the posters that they had made the previous day.

"Hi, Kevin!" Ed said cheerfully

"Hello, Kevin. I see that you've stumbled upon one of our posters. Well we-" Double D was about to explain but was interrupted by Nazz, who walked towards him and Ed as she spoke.

"Hey Double D, what's this about? Is Eddy really missing?" she said as she also held up a poster.

"Well-" Double D began

"Ed boys! Do Rolf's eyes deceive him? Could this be true? Has the no-neck Ed boy really gone missing?" Rolf said as he walked up holding a poster. One by one, the children of the Cul-de-sac walked up to Double D and Ed to question them about the posters. When all of the children had gathered around the two Eds, Double D began to explain everything.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. Ed and I haven't seen Eddy since Friday, and we're beginning to grow worried. We hung up these posters in hopes that some of you would be willing to assist us in our search for him."

Everyone except Ed, Double D, and Kevin gasped in surprise. They then began to chatter amongst themselves as they said things like:

"Eddy's really missing?"

"Wow, I can't believe it."

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him around lately."

"No wonder it's been so quiet and peaceful."

Everyone continued to express their surprise and possible concern until Kevin spoke up.

"Who cares if Dorky's missing? All he ever did was rip us off anyway. I say good riddance!"

"Aw c'mon Kev," Nazz began "I think it's kinda sad that Eddy's missing." Kevin stared at her in shock.

"Nazz, are you serious?" Nazz sighed before she replied.

"Look, I know Eddy pulled a lot of tricks on us, and he may not always be that nice, but it's still a shame that he's gone. We shouldn't just sit around and be happy that he's gone. Something bad might have happened to him." she said with a little worry in her voice. "And besides, don't you remember that day that the Eds were missing? You were worried about them, Kevin." Kevin looked even more shocked after hearing that.

"I was not!" he yelled

"Rolf agrees with go-go Nazz girl. Perhaps the Ed boy really is worth searching for."

"You too, Rolf?!" Kevin exclaimed in astonishment

"We wanna look for Eddy too." said Jonny "It sure has been boring around here since you guys haven't been pulling any scams."

"I'm with Kevin." said Sarah "I say good riddance."

"Me too." Jimmy agreed

"Very well." said Double D "Those of you who are willing to help, please follow me. As for the rest of you, I can only hope that you change your minds about not joining the search for Eddy."

"Fat chance." Sarah said dryly.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Eddy continued to do chores for the Kankers while they aggravated him throughout the day. Most of the children in the Cul-de-sac searched for Eddy, but unfortunately, they were still unable to find him. That night, Ed and Double D took down all of the posters, considering that there was no point in keeping them up since everyone had already read them. They took them down without any help since the rest of the children had given up searching for Eddy when dinnertime came around, which was about an hour before Double D and Ed had decided to take down all of the posters. As they took down the last two posters, Double D began to notice how dark the sky had become.

"It's getting late, Ed. Perhaps we should go home."

"But what if Eddy's still out there, Double D? What if we never find him?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"I-I'm sure we'll see Eddy at school tomorrow, Ed." Double D replied nervously, obviously unsure.

"Well...okay."

The two said their goodbyes before going to their respective houses. Not even a minute after, Eddy came running into the Cul-de-sac. He jumped in excitement and yelled "Yee-haw!" as he smiled widely at the money in his hands. He had finished serving the Kankers, and now he had been paid in full.

"Jawbreaker factory, here I come!" Eddy said in excitement as he grinned and ran home.

* * *

Author's Note- Just in case anyone forgot, the Eds were only given two weeks to sell candy for the fundraiser. They started on Monday, and this chapter ends with Sunday. So, one week has ended, and the Eds only have one week left. Just wanted to make sure that was clear. Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. :( To make it up to everyone, I'm posting chapter 6 tomorrow. I already have it written out! :)

Disclaimer-Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

Double D stared at his desk with a glum expression on his face as he thought about the morning's events that lead up to his arrival to school. He and Ed had been hoping to find Eddy standing at the bus stop, waiting with the other children. When they noticed his absence, the two Eds tried knocking on Eddy's door. A lot of noise was made, and Ed practically broke the door down, but still there was no answer.

Double D and Ed were still worried about Eddy. Neither of them had seen him since Friday. The two sat at their desks with worried expressions on their faces as everyone else in the class chatted about their weekends. Class hadn't begun yet, so the teacher wasn't in the room. After a few minutes, the door to the classroom was opened, and the chattering students stopped their conversations to look at the doorway, expecting to see the teacher. A few groans were soon heard and most students turned away from the doorway, with lack of interest, and continued their conversations. Two students, however, perked up in excitement upon the sight of the person in the doorway.

"Eddy!" Ed and Double D shouted in unison. The two Eds ran toward their shorter friend with smiles on their faces. Upon reaching him, the two both hugged him, picking him up in the process, while the shortest of the three simply stared at them in confusion.

"What?" he asked, wondering why his friends were this happy to see him.

"We missed you, Eddy!" Ed yelled excitedly

"What are you-"

"We are a dynamic duo once more!"

"What do you-"

"Um I think you mean trio, Ed." Double D explained "You see a 'duo' refers to _two_ people while a trio-"

"You guys! What is going on?!" Eddy yelled in frustration after being interrupted. Double D and Ed released their grip on the shortest Ed before speaking.

"Eddy, we haven't seen you all weekend." Double D began "We were worried that something bad had happened to you."

"We thought you were eaten by Evil Tim!" Ed exclaimed, causing Eddy to stare at him in bewilderment. Double D simply sighed.

"Right...and we spent the entire weekend looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found."

"Oh, well...Y'know...I've been...around.." Eddy stammered nervously. He didn't want to tell Double D and Ed about how his weekend really went. It would be too embarrassing to admit to being a temporary slave for the Kanker sisters. Plus, if they knew about the deal, they would be suspicious of him cheating to win the contest. He wasn't gonna let Double D rat him out for cheating when he had suffered over the entire weekend to get the money that he needed.

"Where were you, Eddy?! Ed and I searched the entire Cul-de-sac. We even hung up posters that had your face on them so that we could gain some assistance in finding you."

"Well I didn't see them because..." Eddy paused as he tried to quickly think of an excuse. "because...me and my folks were out of town for the weekend. Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh." Double D said as he put a finger on his chin, as if pondering something. "That's strange...I could've sworn I saw your father's car on Saturday..."

"Yeah well, you must've been seeing things again, Double D. You should really get your eyes checked or something. Heh heh." Eddy said quickly before Double D could continue, chuckling nervously at the end.

"...I've never had problems with my vision before-"

"Eddy, Double D has something important to tell you!" Ed yelled randomly, taking both of the two shorter boys by surprise.

"Something important?" Double D questioned, mumbling to himself as he tried to think of what Ed could be referring to. After a moment, realization hit him.

"Ah, yes. Eddy, I want to apologize for getting angry with you and refusing to speak with you last week."

"Oh yeah...I'm sorry too..."Eddy said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Eddy had been so busy being frustrated with the Kanker sisters that he hadn't been thinking about the anger he had felt toward his friends. Truth be told, he had actually forgotten why he was mad at them in the first place.

"We are friends once more!" Ed exclaimed in excitement as he gave his two friends a big, bone-crushing hug. "I am feeling warm and fuzzy inside, like a kitten! Meow!"

"Um, Ed..." Double D began as he struggled to breathe.

"Let go, Lumpy!" Eddy yelled in annoyance. Ed continued hugging them, ignoring Eddy's request, until the teacher walked into the room. Soon, the Eds went to their seats. A few minutes after class began, Double D suddenly remembered something.

"Um, Eddy?" Double D said as he gently poked said person's shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm glad to know that you were somewhere safe over the weekend; however, I do still wonder why you failed to answer your door this morning if you were home."

"Oh, I overslept." Eddy grimaced as he remembered coming home from the Kanker's trailer the previous night, going to bed, and having nightmares. Nightmares about the Kanker sisters. They seemed to haunt just about every dream that he had last night. He hardly got any sleep.

* * *

Class was almost over when the teacher decided to collect the money that the students had earned so far from the fundraiser to see how much progress each student had made. Eddy excitedly ran to the teacher's desk in hopes of boasting about how much money he had earned.

"Hey, Teach! Look how much money I got!" Eddy said giving the teacher the money that the Kankers had given him.

The teacher counted his money before putting it in an envelope with his name on it so she could keep track of how much money each individual had earned.

"Goodness, you've already sold thirty boxes?" The teacher said in astonishment, causing Eddy to grin proudly. Eddy was feeling pretty sure that he must've sold more boxes than anyone else in the classroom by that point. That is, until the teacher spoke up again.

"If you keep up the good work, you may even be able to sell as many boxes as our top seller, Kevin." The grin disappeared from Eddy's face.

"Wait what-Oof!" Kevin shoved Eddy out of the way, and onto the floor, so he could speak with the teacher.

"Move it or lose it, Dorky." He growled at Eddy before his tone suddenly went from threatening to polite as he addressed the teacher. "Here's the money I earned, Miss."

"Why, thank you, Kevin." The teacher smiled at Kevin, completely ignoring the fact that he just shoved another student, before counting the money that he had given her and putting it in an envelope with his name on it.

"Wow! Forty-five boxes? Great job, Kevin!"

"Thanks, I try." Kevin smirked at Eddy when he noticed the shorter boy standing up and growling at the jock.

* * *

School had ended, and the Eds were in the Cul-de-sac devising a plan to sell more boxes of chocolates.

"I gotta figure out a way to sell more boxes than Kevin!" said Eddy

"I think that it would be a good idea if the three of us went back to working together to sell the chocolates." said Double D

"But...only _one_ of us gets to go on the trip to the jawbreaker factory." Eddy said, he sounded unsure.

"Ed and I would still be willing to help you." Double D said, reassuringly.

"Really?"

"You bet your belly button, Eddy!" Ed said giving him a thumbs up. As strange as the sentence was, hearing it made Eddy feel a lot better. He was beginning to feel confident that maybe there still was a chance that he could win. Eddy grinned.

"Alright boys, let's get to work!"

* * *

The Eds spent the next few days working together to try to sell their boxes of chocolates. Each of them were able to sell at least two of their own boxes per day. It helped that Double D had opted to do more of the speaking with the customers than Eddy because the customers were often more willing to buy the chocolates if Double D spoke. Many seemed to prefer his calm and polite way of speaking as opposed to Eddy's rude, brash demeanor. Eddy decided that it didn't really matter who spoke as long as he earned some money along the way. The Eds were doing fairly well, but still none of the three had sold as many boxes as Kevin. On Friday, Eddy grew worried. He knew that Kevin was still in the lead, but he didn't know how to change that.

"We've gotta figure out a way to beat, Kevin!"

"But how, Eddy?" Double D questioned "We've already sold chocolates to most of the residents of the Cul-de-sac. Some adults are beginning to tire of us."

"Great." Eddy said sarcastically "We're losing to Kevin _and_ we're running out of customers!"

"Cheer up, Eddy!" Ed said, though his voice sounded muffled as if his mouth was full. "At least we still have all this chocolate!"

"Ed! What have I told you about eating those?" Double D scolded, while Eddy groaned in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note-Again, I must apologize for my horrible updating schedule. :( Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer-Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

That night, Eddy lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He scowled as he remembered how unsuccessful he and his friends were in their attempts to sell chocolates throughout the day. It turned out that Double D was right. Practically every adult in the Cul-de-sac had bought chocolates for the fundraiser at some point, so no one was willing to buy any more.

Eddy had tried to get money by setting up a scam with his friends like he had always done before the fundraiser began, but like all of the others, the scam failed. Eddy had also tried stealing money from Kevin, but that only earned him a punch in the face. Eddy was running out of ideas again...he only had one more idea to get the money...but he didn't like it. Eddy shivered in fear as he thought about just how far he would have to go to win the contest.

"_Not again._" He thought fearfully.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Double D and Ed were standing in front of Eddy's house, waiting for him to answer the door. A few moments after Double D rung the doorbell, Eddy answered the door. Eddy was still in his pajamas, he had a blanket draped around his shoulders, there was an ice bag sitting on the top of his head, and he was shivering slightly. Eddy coughed a few times before speaking.

"Hey guys." he greeted

"Are you okay, Eddy?" said Ed

"You don't look so good." said Double D

"I'm-(cough cough) fine, but I think I might be-(cough cough) coming down with something."

"Oh dear! Is it the flu? We should check your temperature." said Double D

"Already did." Eddy said, quickly pulling a thermometer out of nowhere and showing it to Double D. Double D looked at it, and his eyes widened.

"103 degress?!"

"Yep, I'm sick alright. I should probably stay in bed all day!" Eddy said eagerly, causing Double D to look at him suspiciously. Eddy noticed this and quickly changed his tone from eager to annoyed.

"I-I mean... I'd hate to stay in bed, bored all day, but I bet you were probably gonna nag me about getting some rest anyway." he said

"...Very well. Perhaps Ed and I can come in and-"

"No!" Eddy suddenly shouted, causing Double D to feel confused.

"But Ed and I can take care of you." Double D insisted

"Yeah." Ed agreed "We can make you soup with lots of gravy and mayonnaise and-"

"No! I-I mean...I wouldn't want you guys to get sick too. You guys might catch my cold. I'm just crawling with germs."

"That's true..." said Double D, beginning to reconsider after Eddy mentioned germs. "Alright, If you're sure you'll be okay without any company or assistance-"

"I'll be fine, geez. Relax, mom!" said Eddy, getting a bit impatient.

"Well, alright. Farewell, Eddy." said Double D as he and Ed began to walk away.

"Bye, Eddy!" Ed said,waving

Eddy closed the door to his house and sighed in relief.

"That was close." he muttered. He went over to the window and peeked through the curtains to see if Double D and Ed were still nearby. Eddy face-palmed when he saw that Ed was still waving in the direction of his door.

Meanwhile outside, Double D poked Ed's shoulder.

"Um, Ed? You can stop waving now. Eddy's gone."

Ed, who seemed to be in a trance as he smiled and waved at Eddy's door, seemed to snap out of it as Double D spoke.

"Oh, okay." he stopped waving

"So, what should we do for the day, Ed?" Ed thought for a minute before smiling eagerly.

"Ooh, I know! There's a monster movie marathon playing on TV today. We could watch it at my house."

Meanwhile inside Eddy's house, Eddy watched his friends through the window until they disappeared into Ed's house. When they were out of his sight, he sighed in relief. Then he ran into his room, quickly got dressed, ran outside and through the forest that led to the trailer park.

* * *

"You need _more_ money from us?!" Lee asked incredulously

"Yeah." said Eddy. He and the Kanker sisters were currently in the Kanker's living room again.

"I need more money for the fundraiser."

"Why don't you just get a job, you bum?!" Lee yelled, causing Eddy to growl in anger.

"There's no time for that! Look, I'll do more chores or whatever. Just help me out here."

"We can't." said Marie "We're out of money."

"How can you be out of money?"

"We still have enough money to take care of ourselves and everything," Lee began "but we ran out of extra money to lend people."

"See, whenever we need extra money to make deals with people or buy junk food, we know exactly where to go." Marie said slyly

"There's a guy who gives us money, while we give him-" May began, but Lee covered her mouth before she could finish.

"You give him what?" Eddy asked curiously

"That's not important..." said Lee "The point is, our supplier is out of money for the time being."

"So you're out of luck." said Marie

"Isn't there any other way you could get some money?" Eddy asked desperately

"Well, the only other way we get money is by taking it from other kids." said Lee

"And it _would_ be fun to bully the kids from school." Marie said, grinning mischievously

"And it _has_ been a while since our last visit to the Cul-de-sac." Lee smirked as she and Marie had the same idea.

"Okay," Lee began "We'll take the money that the other kids earned," Eddy smiled in relief, but Lee continued "_if_ you do something for us." Eddy frowned.

"But we don't want you to do chores this time." said May

"Then, what do you want?" said Eddy. Lee put an arm around Eddy and pulled him close to her.

"How 'bout something more romantic this time." she said slyly, causing Eddy to sweat nervously.

"That's not fair!" Marie began "Last time, Eddy said that he couldn't get Double D and Ed to go on dates with me and May because they aren't talking to him." The Kankers had skipped school everyday that week, so they were unaware of the fact that the Eds had reunited as friends on Monday at school.

"If you get a date with Eddy, then we want dates with Ed and Double D." said Marie

"I can get you dates with Ed and Double D." said Eddy, jumping at the opportunity to get more money. He escaped Lee's grasp.

"I thought you guys weren't talking to eachother." said May

"We are now. They're friends with me again, so I can convince them to go on dates with you."

"When?" May asked eagerly

"Uh..."

"Monday, after school?" Marie offered eagerly

"Yeah, sure whatever." Eddy said, waving a hand in dismissal

"Alright." said Lee "We've got a deal." She shook Eddy's hand.

"Great! I need the money before Monday, though." said Eddy

"Then we'll start collecting money today." Lee said to Eddy before turning to face her sisters "C'mon girls, we're gonna pay those twerps from the Cul-de-sac a little visit." she said with a devilish smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ed's house, Ed and Double D were in Ed's room, watching a movie. Ed held a bowl of popcorn, but he hardly ate any of it as his focus was completely on the movie. He stared at his television screen with fascination and curiosity. Double D, on the other hand, stared at the television screen, perplexed. He didn't understand this movie. He knew that it was science fiction and all, but he still couldn't help but focus on how strange it was that a human would turn into a monster, and the citizens of the town would simply explain it as a scientific mutation that was caused by a meteor hitting the earth.

"_What is the probability of a meteor hitting the earth?_" Double D thought "_And even if it were to happen, it's highly unlikely that it would cause mutation._"

He kept questioning many elements of the movie in his head, until a scary scene was shown. A loud roar was heard from the television, followed by a victim's scream. A sickening _Crunch_ was heard, causing Double D to yelp in fear and jump a few feet in the air from surprise.

Ed didn't seem to notice, as he continued staring at the TV screen unfazed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy and the Kanker sisters had just arrived in the Cul-de-sac.

"So, who do you want us to get first, shorty?" said Lee

"Don't call me that!" Eddy glared at Lee, who simply smirked at his response. Eddy then looked around the Cul-de-sac until he spotted Sarah and Jimmy having a picnic on a blanket in Jimmy's yard.

"_Bingo!_" Eddy thought before pointing at Sarah and Jimmy to let the Kankers know who to go to. The Kanker sisters each looked in the direction that Eddy was pointing before grinning and going in that direction. Sarah and Jimmy were giggling about something, but they soon stopped when they noticed the Kanker sisters approaching them. Jimmy shivered in fear and quickly ran behind Sarah for protection.

"Oh no! It's the girls from the trailer park, Sarah!" Jimmy yelped fearfully. Sarah stood up from where she was sitting and glared at the three sisters standing before her.

"What do you three want?" she demanded

"We wanted to see what a person with frog lips would look like in person." said Lee, causing her sisters to snicker as Sarah growled and balled her fists up in anger.

"Get lost!" she yelled

"Be careful, Sarah!" Jimmy warned, still shivering and hiding behind her "They might get angry."

"Yeah, calm down, munchkin." said Marie "We just want you to give us all of your money, and then we'll be on our way."

"No way!"

"Fine," Lee began "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." she turned to face her sisters."Get her, Marie! May, you get Curly!" Soon Marie grabbed Sarah and attempted to put her in a choke-hold, but Sarah escaped her grip and attempted kick Marie in the somach. Marie, however, caught Sarah's foot and, to Sarah's surprise, spun her around and threw her, causing her to crash into a nearby tree.

"Sarah!" Jimmy called worriedly. Since he was distracted, May took this as her chance to advance. She jumped on the frail boy from behind, causing him to fall over with her on top of his back.

"Ahh! Don't hurt me!"

"Check his pockets May!" Lee called over to her sister, while approaching Sarah who was still lying near the tree. Sarah began to shiver in fear as Lee approached her. May did as she was told and found Jimmy's wallet.

"I found the goods, Lee!" May shouted

"Pass it here, May!" Marie called, as Lee was occupied with Sarah. May tossed the wallet to Marie and the blue-haired sister took out all of the money in it before tossing the now empty wallet off to the side.

"Wait! I need that money for the fundraiser!" Jimmy cried

"Too bad." said Marie

"Give that back!" Sarah yelled as she tried to get her money back from Lee but failed because Lee used one hand to hold the money up high above her head and her other hand to hold Sarah back. Lee ignored the smaller girl and put the money she had in her pocket.

"Okay, we got what we needed. But before we leave, how 'bout we play a little baseball." Lee said with a grin "Put him in the basket, May!"

May got off of Jimmy, picked him up, and stuffed him inside of the picnic basket nearby.

"Ow! My hair!" Jimmy shouted, obviously uncomfortable in his cramped position. Lee then grabbed the picnic basket and held it up.

"You ready, Marie?" Lee asked. Marie soon pulled a wooden baseball bat from behind her back.

"Ready." She said with a grin. Lee tossed the basket with Jimmy in it over to Marie, who swung the bat, hitting the basket with it and causing Jimmy to yelp "Ow!" The basket flew far away in the direction that it was hit.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Jimmy yelled from the inside as the basket flew away.

"JIMMY!" Sarah called in a worried voice as she ran in the direction that the basket flew in, in hopes of finding her friend. The Kankers laughed in amusement and walked back toward Eddy who had been standing a few feet away as to not look suspicious.

"That was fun." Lee began "We got the money and everything. It worked just as we planned."

"Heh heh...Y-yeah great..." Eddy said nervously. He was glad that they got the money, but he secretly felt that the Kankers may have gone a bit too far with the bullying. It almost made him feel...guilty.

"_Why should I feel bad? They did it, not me!_" He thought as he tried to push away the feeling of guilt. "_B-besides...Sarah deserved it anyway..._" He thought, and that was enough to convince him, for the time being, that he didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ed's house, Double D and Ed were watching another monster movie. Ed was staring intently at the TV screen. Double D had pulled his hat over his eyes, and he was shivering in fear. The movie that the two were currently watching was more scary and had more gory scenes than the last movie. Double D would peak through his hat to watch the movie as much as he could before a scary scene was shown that caused him to jump slightly in alarm and pull his hat back over his eyes.

* * *

Outside, Eddy and the Kankers had decided to visit the playground because they couldn't find anyone outside in the main area of the Cul-de-sac where the houses were located. When they reached the park, Eddy soon spotted Jonny swinging on a swing with Plank sitting on a nearby swing. Eddy pointed in Jonny's direction, and the Kankers ran toward him. When Jonny saw the Kankers approaching him he attempted to jump off of his swing so that he could run away with Plank, but the Kankers were too fast for him. Before he could jump, Lee stopped his swing by putting her hands on the chains of his swing. He was now surrounded by the Kankers, with Lee right in front of him, holding the chains of his swing, Marie on his right, and May on his left. The three grinned as Jonny shivered in fear.

"You three aren't gonna hurt me and Plank are you?" said Jonny

"Oh, we won't do that..." said Lee "As long as you give us your money."

"But me and Plank need our money so we can win that trip to the jawbreaker factory!" said Jonny. Lee frowned when Jonny refused to pay them.

"Girls, you know what to do." she said

"No wait-!"Jonny cried before Marie and May pushed him off the swing, causing him to fall backwards however, before they could grab him or jump on him while he was on the ground, Jonny quickly stood up and ran in another direction, grabbing Plank along the way.

"Get him!" Lee yelled, not wanting him to get away. Marie and May began to chase after Jonny. Jonny climbed above the monkey-bars and stood on top of them, carefully. He held Plank above his head as he glared down at the Kankers.

"Get 'em, Plank!" Jonny said before throwing Plank down at May and Marie. Plank seemed to fly in their direction before hitting May in the head.

"Ow! Hey!" May said in annoyance as she rubbed her head in the spot where Plank hit her.

"Let's get him May!" said Marie. Marie began to climb the monkey bars. Jonny was about to climb down the other side, but then May began to climb up that side. Jonny seemed to be trapped as the two sisters climbed opposite ends, but soon Jonny looked down and jumped down from the middle of the monkey bars, luckily landing on his feet. He was about to run away when Lee suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards. Lee then picked him up by his shirt collar and growled at him.

"Now give us your money!" said Lee

"Do it or else your little friend here will need surgery." said Marie, who held Plank and prepared to break him in half if Jonny refused again.

"No! Not Plank!" Jonny cried " Alright, here's my money!" Jonny pulled out his wallet and handed it to Lee. She dropped him, took the money out of the wallet, and threw the wallet off to the side.

"I gave you your money. Now, let go of Plank!" Jonny cried

"Here." Marie said as she carelessly tossed Plank to Jonny. Jonny caught Plank and held him protectively.

"Let's get out of here and away from that weird kid." said May

The Kankers walked away from Jonny and over to Eddy, before following Eddy out of the playground. Jonny watched with suspicion as the group left together.

* * *

As Eddy left with the Kankers, Lee began to speak.

"Alright, shrimp, we'll finish this tomorrow." she said

"What do you mean _tomorrow_? Why can't you finish today?" Eddy said while glaring at her for calling him 'shrimp' again.

"We gotta go home and eat lunch, then our mom's gonna need us to do stuff." said Marie

"I can't wait. I'm starved!" said May. Eddy groaned in annoyance.

"Fine." he grumbled. The Kankers gave him the money and went home. Eddy shrugged, figuring he might as well go home and eat too.

"_I wonder what Ed and Sockhead are up to._" He thought


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note-I am **so sorry** for taking so long to update. I really need to learn how to manage my time better.

Disclaimer-Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

Eddy had spent the rest of his Saturday indoors, watching TV. He would've spent the day scamming with Double D and Ed, but he had to let them think that he was still sick so they wouldn't find out about his deal with the Kanker sisters. Double D and Ed spent the whole day watching monster movies.

The next day, Ed and Double D knocked on Eddy's door to check on him. When Eddy answered the door, Double D gave him a concerned smile.

"Hello, Eddy. Are you feeling better?" Eddy yawned, faking drowsiness.

"Yeah, but I'm still pretty sick and real sleepy. You guys should go out and play, while I stay and get some rest."

"Aww, but we wanna play with you, Eddy!" Ed pouted

"We can hang out tomorrow, Lumpy. Until then, I need to hit the hay."

"Well, I suppose some rest would be good for you if you're still feeling sick, but are you sure that you don't need any assistance?" said Double D

"I'll be fine. All I need is some sleep."

"But, what if your cold gets worse? What if you have a coughing attack? What if it becomes harder to breathe? What if-" Double D panicked before Eddy interrupted him

"Calm down, Sockhead! Geez, you're such a petastic."

"Eddy, I believe you mean 'pessimist'." Double D corrected

"Whatever." Double D sighed

"Very well, we'll see you tomorrow, Eddy."

"See you later, Eddy." said Ed cheerfully

Eddy closed his door and looked out his window. He watched Double D and Ed leave until they disappeared into Double D's house. He then quickly ran outside and towards the forest. The Kankers hadn't returned to the Cul-de-sac on Saturday because they were too busy, but on Sunday they met Eddy in the forest again. When Eddy got to the forest, the Kankers were already there, waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Marie said impatiently

"I had to do something." said Eddy

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." said Lee

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cul-de-sac, Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf listened as Sarah and Jimmy told them about their encounter with the Kanker sisters from the previous day.

"Those three bullies ruined our picnic and stole our money!" Sarah yelled in anger

"They were so mean and violent! They called us names, and they stuffed me inside of a picnic basket!" Jimmy cried

"That's awful!" Nazz said with concern in her voice

"Those girls are total witches." Kevin said indignantly

"Rolf fears that the wicked Kanker girls will return... If they dared to go after the short-tempered sibling of the Ed-boy, then who is to say that they will not come back for all of us?" Rolf said, fearfully

Jonny, who just so happened to be walking nearby, heard their conversation and decided to join it.

"The Kanker sisters went after you guys?" he said while facing Sarah and Jimmy

"Yeah, what's it to ya', Baldy?" Sarah said rudely

"Those three went after me and Plank too yesterday!" Jonny paused for a moment before continuing "Plank says that he thinks that Eddy might be behind all this. Yesterday when the Kankers finally left us alone, me and Plank saw them walking away with Eddy."

"So the dork's behind all this! I should've known." Kevin growled

"Ooh when I get my hands on him I'll-!" Sarah began angrily but was interrupted by Nazz

"Now hold on a second, guys! Jonny, are you sure that it was _Eddy_ you saw with the Kanker sisters? Because last time I checked, the Eds were terrified of those girls." Nazz said reasonably

"That's true." said Jimmy "Why would Eddy want to be around the Kanker sisters when they always go after him and his friends?"

"The Ed-boy may be afraid of the Kanker-girls, but if Rolf remembers correctly, Sarah-girl _did_ say something about the Kanker-girls stealing money from you and fluffy-boy-Jimmy."

"They stole money from me and Plank too! It was the money that we earned in the fundraiser." said Jonny

"And stealing money is right up Dorky's alley!" said Kevin

"Why that greedy little-"

"Sarah, look!" Jimmy yelled in fear, pointing behind Sarah. Everyone looked in the direction that Jimmy was pointing in, and a few gasped when they saw the Kanker sisters standing at the entrance to the Cul-de-sac, with a nervous-looking Eddy standing beside them.

"It's the Kankers!" Nazz yelled fearfully

"_And_ Eddy!" Kevin growled angrily

"Heh heh, Hey guys...I can explain!" Eddy said nervously

"No need." Lee said before facing everyone else "So what if Eddy's working with us? It's not like you guys are gonna beat him up for it." Lee then walked up to Kevin, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and pulled him close until his face was inches away from hers. "Unless you want to get pounded for it." Lee growled

"U-uh..." Kevin stammered in fear

"That's what I thought." she said, letting go of Kevin. "Now, you all better give us your money or else!"

"Hang on!" Kevin began indignantly, regaining his composure "I'm not giving my money to anyone but the teacher. We shouldn't just give in! We can't just let these three take our money! Especially since Dorky's with them!"

"Kevin's right!" Nazz agreed "We can't just let them bully us! We need that money for the fundraiser."

"...Well, Rolf feels that we should FLEE!" Rolf suddenly yelled in panic, running in the direction of his home.

"I agree with Rolf!" Jimmy yelled fearfully before running away

"Wait for me, Jimmy!" Sarah called, running after him

"Plank's freaking out!" Jonny yelled before running away

Nazz and Kevin were the only two left with the Kankers and Eddy. The Kankers each held sinister grins as they stared at the two remaining kids. Nazz shivered slightly in fear, but Kevin simply glared in Eddy's direction. Eddy cowered in fear behind the Kankers to avoid Kevin's glare. Suddenly, Lee pounced on Kevin, knocking him over.

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled in concern

"Get out of here, Nazz. Save yourself!" said Kevin. Nazz hesitated for a moment, but when she noticed Marie and May grinning evilly at her, she began to run away. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far before May pounced on her from behind, causing her to fall forward with May on her back.

"Give us your money, Blondie!" Marie growled

"Ahh! Kevin, help!" Nazz yelped

"I can't!" Kevin called as he struggled under Lee's grasp. Lee was on top of him, and she had his arms pinned down to keep him from getting up.

"Get his wallet, Marie!" said Lee

Marie, who had just taken Nazz's wallet, did as she was told and took Kevin's wallet out of his pocket. She took money out of each wallet and then tossed the now-empty wallets to the ground, carelessly.

"I got it, Lee." said Marie

"Good." Lee said before standing up. May also stood up. Nazz and Kevin stood up from the ground, but before they could run away or do anything else, Lee grabbed them by the sides of their heads and knocked their heads together, giving them headaches and effectively knocking them out. The two fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Okay, Marie, you go get the farm-boy, and bring him here." Said Lee

Marie ran in the direction of Rolf's house with a mischievous grin on her face. Lee faced May before continuing.

"May, you go get the little red head and her friend, and I'll go get the weird, bald kid."

"But Lee, we already beat those kids up." May said as she raised an eyebrow in confusion

"I don't care! Just do what I said, and bring them here!" Lee shouted impatiently, causing May to run in the direction of Jimmy's house. Lee turned to face Eddy.

"You stay here, and make sure that these two don't move."

"What am I supposed to do if they wake up?!" Eddy asked, nervously

"I don't know. Knock them back out or something!" Lee said, and before Eddy could argue, she ran in the direction of Jonny's house, leaving behind a nervous and unsure Eddy.

* * *

Meanwhile at Double D's house, Ed and Double D were in Double D's room. Ed was sitting in a chair, and Double D was sitting on his bed and holding a book.

"Are you gonna read me a story, Double D?" said Ed

"Why yes, Ed. This is an encyclopedia, and I'm going to read it to you so that we can experience the joy of learning." Double D said excitedly "This encyclopedia will focus on the study of insects."

"Cool! That reminds me of a movie I saw once called 'I Married a Thorax'. It had lots of bugs in it."

"Yes well, I'm glad that you're feeling enthusiastic, Ed" Double D said before opening the book "Now, let's begin. Chapter one..."

* * *

At Rolf's house, Rolf was hiding in his shed where all of his cows, chickens, and other animals were currently residing. He had decided to hide all of his animals in his shed to protect them from the wrath of the Kanker sisters. Rolf shivered in fear as he looked around nervously at all of his animals, who were bunched up together in the tiny shed, not leaving much room for Rolf to move.

"_Stay silent, for they may sense our fear..._" Rolf whispered

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance, causing Rolf to stiffen and hold his breath for a moment. After a moment, the sound suddenly stopped, and Rolf began to sweat nervously. After a few more moments of silence, Rolf let out a breath of relief, but his relief was short-lived because soon a _SLAM_ could be heard as Marie Kanker slammed open the door to Rolf's shed.

The loud noise startled Rolf's animals, and they began to squeal in alarm as they all stampeded out of Rolf's shed, leaving the farmer behind with the blue-haired Kanker sister. Rolf stared at the Kanker sister before him in shock and in fear. Marie simply grinned mischievously as she began to advance toward Rolf.

"Stay back!" Rolf yelled, but Marie continued, and soon Rolf's yells could be heard coming from the shed, as the shed tilted left and right, and crashing noises came from it.

* * *

Later, Lee returned back to the main part of the Cul-de-sac, with a dazed Jonny in her arms. May returned with an angry Sarah, who was growling, and a crying Jimmy in her arms. And Marie returned with a beaten-up Rolf in her arms. The three sisters approached Eddy.

Eddy sighed in relief. He had never been so relieved to see the Kanker sisters. While they had been gone, he had been worrying about the possibility of Kevin and Nazz waking up. He wasn't sure how he'd explain things to Kevin if the jock had woken up and tried to pummel him for making the Kanker sisters steal his money. Fortunately, the two unconscious children remained unconscious while the Kankers were away.

As the Kanker sisters approached Eddy, Nazz and Kevin began to stir. Kevin groaned as he began to sit up, but soon, Jonny, Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy were thrown in a pile on top of Kevin and Nazz. The beaten-up children moaned in pain as Eddy and the Kanker sisters stood before them.

"Now," Lee began, as she addressed the children lying before her "If any of you even _think_ about telling the teacher about what we did to help Shorty here-"

"Hey!"

"-win the contest, whoever snitched is gonna get pummeled to a pulp! Got it?"

The children all frantically and fearfully agreed to not tell the teacher about what happened.

"Good." Lee said with a grin before scowling "Now SCRAM!" The children rushed to leave, as they all ran away in fear to their own respective houses. The Kankers each gave Eddy the money that they had collected that day, and Eddy wore a huge grin as he counted the money in his hands.

"Sweet! Now I can win the contest!" Eddy said excitedly

"Yep, and you and your friends are gonna go on dates with us." Lee reminded him, causing his smile to disappear.

"Oooh, I can't wait! I can't believe I got a date with big Ed!" May said excitedly as the Kankers began to walk off.

"I can't wait to see the look on Double D's face when he finds out!" Marie said with an evil grin before the Kanker sisters disappeared into the forest.

Eddy groaned and face-palmed as he began to regret making that deal with the Kanker sisters. He could only hope that he and his friends would be able to get the date over with and never speak of it again afterwards.

* * *

Speaking of Double D and Ed, they had spent the day at Double D's house reading the encyclopedia, so they were unaware of the events that took place outside. Double D was currently finishing up.

" ...And that is how insects live their lives. The End." Double D looked up from the pages of the book, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw that Ed had fallen asleep on the chair that he had been sitting on. Double D sighed.

"I suppose that learning isn't a suitable hobby for_ everyone_" He said as he reached underneath his hat, pulled out a blanket and draped it over his sleeping friend, gently before leaving the room to call Ed's mother and tell her that Ed would be sleeping over.

* * *

Author's Note-Everyone, the next chapter is the last chapter of this story. I'll try to have it up soon.

Please read and review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note-This is the fastest I've ever updated...Yay!

This is the last chapter... Enjoy :)

Disclaimer-I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy.

* * *

The day that everyone had been waiting for has finally come. It was Monday. Usually, Eddy hated Mondays, but this time, he was actually looking forward to class. This was made clear as he wore a huge grin, while he sat in his seat in the classroom, waiting for class to begin. Double D, who was sitting in a nearby desk, turned to face Eddy.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better today, Eddy."

"Yeah, I'm feeling _much_ better, Double D."

"We didn't see you at the bus stop this morning, Eddy." Ed said, sitting at another desk

"My bad. I had a _really_ good sleep." Eddy sighed in contentment "Lots of dreams about money and jawbreakers. Then, I kinda just overslept."

"Well, it's nice to see that you're in a good mood." Double D smiled "I've never seen you so happy to be back in school. I almost thought that you wouldn't come today."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of missing school _today_." Eddy smiled, causing Double D to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Before he could question Eddy about his eagerness to come to school, the teacher walked into the room, and class began.

Eddy looked over to his left and noticed Kevin glaring in his direction. Eddy simply smirked when he saw this. "_I am totally gonna win that bet with Shovel-chin now AND the trip to the jawbreaker factory!_" He thought happily, but his smile disappeared when he suddenly remembered that he and his friends would still have to go on dates with the Kanker sisters. Eddy cautiously looked around the room for any sign of the Kanker sisters, only to find that they weren't in the classroom. Eddy sighed in relief. "_Maybe they didn't show up today._" He thought hopefully

* * *

Eddy stared up ahead, seemingly at nothing. His facial expression showed annoyance. At the beginning of class, his teacher announced that she wouldn't announce the winner of the contest until the end of class. It didn't help that the school day seemed to be dragging on. Eddy groaned in annoyance.

"_This is taking forever!_" he thought

Fortunately, class was almost over, and soon, the teacher made another announcement.

"Class, I'm about to announce which student won the trip to the jawbreaker factory." At the sound of this, Eddy perked up, and a wide grin spread across his face.

"But before I make the announcement," the teacher continued "I'd like for every student to be present to hear it. Has anyone seen Jonny 2x4?" Everyone looked around, only to find that Jonny wasn't in the room.

"I think he went to the bathroom like twenty minutes ago..." said Nazz

"Alright then...Now, let me start by saying that Mr. McGee would have won the trip to-"

"YES!" Eddy exclaimed in excitement. He raced toward the front of the room, where the teacher was standing, and held out his hands in front of her, expectantly. Unfortunately, instead of handing him a pass to the jawbreaker factory, the teacher simply rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, Mr. McGee _would have_ won if not for the fact that he cheated by taking money from other students." Eddy's jaw dropped. All of the other students, with the exception of Ed, Double D, and Kevin, laughed at Eddy's predicament. Double D and Ed shared a confused glance, while Kevin simply smirked in Eddy's direction.

"B-But..." Eddy sputtered "How did you kn-I-I mean what makes you think _that_?" Eddy asked innocently

"Well, it was made pretty obvious by the fake names on your order forms." The teacher held up several sheets of paper that were stapled together that had a list of names written on it. Some of the names written in the customer section were 'Miss so and so', 'Mr. Sir', and 'Mrs. Lady'. The list of made up names went on and on, and very few of them were realistic.

"I also know because another student told me that you and three girls in this classroom were stealing money from other students over the weekend." Eddy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_Who would still tell on me after the Kankers threatened everyone yesterday?_" Eddy thought

Just then, the door to the classroom was opened, and Jonny 2x4 walked into the room. He had a black eye, his body was covered in scratches, and his clothes were torn in a few places. Everyone stared at him as he walked over to his seat and sat down, without a word. A few students whispered things like "_You did the right thing, Jonny._" and "_Way to take one for the team, man!_"

Eddy stared at Jonny in shock until the teacher spoke up again.

"Please, take your seat, Mr. McGee."

Eddy frowned in sadness and did as he was told. When Eddy had taken his seat, Double D spoke up.

"Eddy, is this true? Did you try to cheat to win the trip to the jawbreaker factory?" Double D asked suspiciously

"Uh..." Eddy began to sweat nervously "It's kinda a funny story-"

"Now, class" The teacher continued, unintentionally cutting off Eddy's conversation with his friends "The person who _actually_ sold the most boxes of chocolates and won the trip is...Rolf!" Many of the students began to clap and cheer as Rolf walked to the front of the classroom.

"Yes, very good, thank you!" Rolf said as the teacher handed him the pass to the jawbreaker factory.

"I'm surprised that _you_ didn't win, Kevin." Nazz said while facing her red hat-wearing friend

"Yeah well, I probably could've won, but Rolf was doing pretty good with this whole fundraiser-thing too, ya' know." said Kevin. After a moment the school's bell rang.

"Class is dismissed." The teacher said before leaving the room. When she left, everyone, except the Eds, turned to face Jonny and give him more praise. Double D and Ed watched in utter confusion, as they were still unaware as to what was going on. Eddy watched in disbelief, as he hadn't considered that someone may still be willing to tell on him after the Kanker sisters threatened everyone.

"Good job, Jonny!" said Nazz

"Way to go, Jonny! What you did was real brave, dude." said Kevin

"Rolf feels that Jonny-the-wood-boy deserves this key to the world of enchantment, known as the jawbreaker factory." Rolf said as he handed Jonny the pass to the jawbreaker factory.

"For me?" Jonny smiled in surprise

"Yeah, Rolf's right, man. You totally earned it." said Kevin

Rolf suddenly picked Jonny up and held him on his shoulders.

"You have done well, Jonny-the-wood-boy."

"Let's here it for Jonny!" said Nazz

Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf carrying Jonny, walked out of the classroom singing "For he's a jolly, good fellow! For he's a jolly, good fellow!" When the Eds were the only ones left in the classroom, Double D and Ed faced Eddy.

"Eddy, I can't believe you tried to cheat in order to win that trip. I am so disappointed!" Double D said in disapproval

"Naughty, Naughty, mister!" Ed said sternly as he waved his pointer finger in disapproval

"What I don't understand is why Jonny had a black eye. And why is everyone cheering for him?" Double D asked in confusion

"Because he's a snitch!" Eddy shouted in frustration. Double D seemed to be deep in thought about something as he held his finger to his chin, thoughtfully.

"...If I remember correctly, the teacher said something about you taking money from other students with three girls in this class... Now, what three girls do we know that would-" Double D suddenly stopped speaking as realization hit him, and his eyes widened.

"Eddy..." Double D grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close "_Please_ tell me that you weren't working with..."

"Uh... It's a really funny story-" Eddy began nervously

"I can't believe you!" Double D shouted as he let go of Eddy's shirt and stood up from his chair.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Ed said randomly

Eddy gave Ed a look of exasperation, while Double D pinched the bridge his nose in frustration.

"Please, Ed..." Double D muttered

"Okay, I know what I did sounds crazy," Eddy began "but I was desperate! I needed to win that trip! It's bad enough that I was in last place, but I also had to win the bet that I made with Kevin!"

"Oh, but Eddy, going to the Kanker sisters for help was going way too far!"

"Wait!" Ed exclaimed "Eddy was with Kankers?!"

"Not only that, but according to the teacher, he spent the entire _weekend_ with them when he told _us_ that he was sick!" Double D said in disappointment

"Eddy's crossed over to the dark side, Double D!" Ed exclaimed, fearfully

"I had to do it!" said Eddy "I didn't want to miss out on going to the jawbreaker factory _and_ lose the bet!"

"But Eddy, the trip was definitely not worth working with the Kankers! And Kevin isn't even here to collect the money that you two bet on." Eddy's eyes widened as he realized that Double D was right.

"Hey, yeah. Kevin's not even in here! Shovel-chin probably forgot all about the bet...What a sap!" Eddy exclaimed excitedly as his smile began to return

"...But then again" Double D began "There's still the possibility that he may have remembered and may come back to collect the money." Just then, the door to the classroom was slammed open by, none-other-than, Kevin, who stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"I believe that you dorks owe me some money!" Kevin said, as he stepped forward into the classroom. The Eds stared at Kevin in shock for a few moments before Eddy glared at Double D.

"Way to jinx it, Sockhead..." He muttered in annoyance

"Well, well, well," Kevin began as he continued to walk towards the Eds "Looks like your girlfriends aren't here to protect you now, huh Dorky?" Kevin suddenly grabbed Eddy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Now, where's my money?" the jock growled

"Uh..." Eddy stared at Kevin fearfully for a moment before, suddenly, his eyes widened as something occurred to him "Wait a sec..." Eddy expression suddenly turned angry as he glared at Kevin "I don't owe you, nothin'!" Eddy said swatting away Kevin's arms, escaping Kevin's grip

"So what if I lost the contest. You lost too! That means that no one won the bet!" Eddy smiled triumphantly at his own reasoning; however, Kevin simply smirked in response.

"Actually, dork, the bet was that if _you_ lost then you had to pay up, and if you won then_ I_ would pay up, but no one said anything about _me_ winning or losing." Eddy's smile disappeared.

"B-But...No! The bet was that if you lost, you still had to pay up even if_ I_ didn't win!" Eddy argued

"That wasn't a part of the deal!"

"How do you know?"

"I read Chapter 2 again! I had a feeling that you'd try to weasel out of our deal!" Eddy began to feel afraid again. He backed away from the sneering jock and stood next to his friends.

"So, uh...got any money?" Eddy asked nervously as he looked up at his friends, hopefully

"I only have twenty-five cents, Eddy." Double D frowned in worry

"I've got a paper clip, Eddy!" Ed beamed, while holding up a paper clip

Eddy face-palmed before facing Kevin again. Kevin watched the Eds, impatiently.

"C'mon already! You dorks owe me two dollars!"

"Uh, here's the thing, we left our money at my house, so we're just gonna _run_ there and get it!" Eddy said as he and his friends dashed past Kevin.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Kevin said as he chased them out of the classroom and down the halls. "You dorks aren't getting away _that_ easily!"

The Eds continued to run for their lives, down the hall.

"Eddy, why don't we just try to reason with Kevin?" Double D suggested as they continued running

"No way! Shovel-chin's already mad at me for letting the Kankers take his money!" said Eddy

"You are so in for a pounding when I catch up to you dorks!" Kevin shouted

The Eds continued to run until they turned a corner where a door labeled 'Detention' was swung open, and three hands reached out of the room. One hand each grabbed one Ed, and the Eds were pulled into the room. The door slammed closed right before Kevin turned the same corner. Kevin looked around suspiciously for any sign of the Eds, but when they were nowhere to be found, the jock simply continued to run down the halls in search for them.

Inside of the room, the Eds each sighed in relief when they realized that they were no longer being chased by Kevin. The three boys turned around, and their eyes widened in fear when they saw that the Kanker sisters were in the room with them.

"KANKERS!" They screamed in unison

"Hey, Eddy!" Lee said before wrapping her arms around Eddy and pulling him close

"Hey there, muffin!" Marie said mischievously before grabbing Double D by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close

"Hi, Big Ed!" May said before walking closer to Ed, and causing him to back into a wall

"What the heck are you three doing here?!" Eddy exclaimed

"We ended up in detention because that weird, bald kid ratted us out!" said Lee

"But who cares!" said Marie "The teacher left the room, and since we're all alone, that makes this the perfect place for us to have our date."

"Yeah!" May piped up as she hugged Ed tightly "Eddy said that we could go on a date with you guys if we helped him get the money for the fundraiser." Ed's and Double D's eyes widened.

"...You did WHAT?!" Double D exclaimed

"WHY, EDDY?! WHYYYY?" Ed wailed

"WHAT IN SAM HILL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Calm down, boys! Sheesh!" Lee said as she walked toward the door, with Eddy still in her arms.

"On the bright side, we've got the room all to ourselves...and it's gonna stay that way." Lee said as she locked the door. "Now..."

"Pucker up!" The Kankers said simultaneously

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Eds all screamed in terror as the Kanker sisters each puckered their lips.

* * *

Author's Note-I hope you all enjoyed the story :)

Please, Read and Review!


End file.
